


Loud house challenge the nun and her son Lincoln

by Joey420



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon), The Nun (2018)
Genre: Demons, F/M, Harem, Haunting, Loud House, Multi, No Such Luck, Nsl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29230434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joey420/pseuds/Joey420
Summary: Ok so here's a Loud house challenge for everyone on Archive of our own who is interested or just looking for ideas or inspiration so please give it a chance and check out it out.This challenge is also on my wattpad account D3whurst420 if you want to check out my challenges thete.Please comment if you accept the challenge.
Relationships: Lincoln x harem, Lincoln/Harem
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Loud house challenge the nun and her son Lincoln

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you accept the challenge please.

Ok so here's the challenge. 

Ok so Lincoln Loud was a 11 year old boy who was forced too sleep outside because his family believing he is bad luck, so as such Lincoln suffers because of them. But his only comfort is that a kind nun comes and takes care of him and brings him food and comforts him. Until one cold night Lincoln was asleep when out of nowhere the mysteries nun appeared under a red moon and takes Lincoln far away from royal woods and takes himto her home. Upon waking up Lincoln discovered the kind nunthat helped himand who was the only one who treated him with kindness, but she was different upon closer look Lincoln discovered that she was a demonic nun. Now before he could freak out the nun comforts Lincoln telling him that everything will be ok, Lincoln realizes that the demonic nun means no harm sits down and talks to her, as the demonic nun tells Lincoln how she wishes for himto become her son and stay with her.

Now the nun will make the Louds suffer, haunting there dreams and causing paranormal problems and events, terrifying the louds and bringing nothing but miss fortune upon them, and when all is said and done the louds will get what's coming too them all but one will be spared as Lily Loud is just a baby and innocent so she will be spared and so no harm will come to her.

Ok so Lincoln will have a harem of 3 to 5 beautiful woman who the nun turns into demons or monsters and makes them loyal to her. Girl Jordan 

Jackie 

Principal Ramirez

Haiku 

Maggie 

Sam

Carlota 

Carol 

Stella

Ronnie Anne 

Maria Santiago 

Ms. Dimartino 

Ms. Bernado

Ms. Carmichael

Leni who if you choose her is the only sister who tries to help Lincoln. 

Lucy who if you choose her is the only sister to try and help.


End file.
